


The fire

by petitepute



Series: Elements of life/عناصر زندگی [2]
Category: Short Story - Fandom, persian - Fandom
Genre: Death, Depression, F/M, Fire, Love, Pain, Persian - Freeform, Psychology, Short Story, دیوانه, روانشناسی, عشق, فارسی, مجنون, مرگ
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitepute/pseuds/petitepute
Summary: خط میزنم.تقدیر را.چشمهارا.مرگت را.فقط خط میزنم.
Relationships: GxB
Series: Elements of life/عناصر زندگی [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825687
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

صدای کشیده شدن خودکار به کاغذ،  
جانم را می‌گیرد. خط می‌زنم. آنقدر که روزگار این کاغذ هم مثل مال من، رنگ برف مرده شود.  
برفی که جانش را لگد‌های رهگذران خیابان گرفتند...  
و صدایش را من. من و تو.  
چرا سرنوشت باید...  
 _تو_ و _من_ را...  
 _ما_ می‌ساخت؟  
ما یعنی جایی که نه تو هست و نه من.  
یعنی از خودگذشتگی.  
ما بودن صدای گاو می‌دهد.  
همه‌ش تقصیر\---  
خط می‌زنم.  
خط می‌زنم.  
خط می‌زنم.  
از این کار بدم می‌آید. چرا باید احساساتم را روی دفتری مثل دفتر یک روانپزشک خالی کنم؟


	2. 2

سال‌ها پیش...  
برای هر آدم عادی و سالمی گذشته محسوب می‌شود. برای همه.  
امروز، حال است؛ لحظه است. اما خیلی رفته به نظر می‌آید. مثل آینده. تمام شده.  
هر قدر سعی می‌کنم از چشم‌ها... از آن چشم‌ها بگریزم، باز هم گریبانم را می‌گیرند.   
چه در ماضی، چه در مضارع، و چه در مستقبل نیامده.  
خط زدن را دوست دارم.  
همین جمله را می‌نویسم.  
خط زدن را دوست دارم.  
خط زدن را دوست دارم.  
خط زدن را دوست دارم.  
خط زدن را  
دکتر نمی‌گذارد. دفتر را می‌گیرد. جمله ی تکراری و خط خوردگی.ها را نگاه می‌کند.  
درکم می‌کند.  
و بعد...  
برگه ها را می‌کَنَد؟


	3. 3

صدای بوق ممتد.  
پشت چراغ قرمز نشسته‌ام.  
با حالتی عصبی با جاسوئیچی ور می‌روم.  
تصورت می‌کنم.  
وسط اتوبان.  
جیغ... داد...  
 _ما_ صدای _گاو_ نمی‌دادیم. صدای فریاد. درد. و دعوا می‌دادیم.  
پل عابر پیاده مگر چقدر ارتفاع داشت...  
که چنان متلاشی شدی؟


	4. 4

تو آتش شب های تاریک بودی.  
مثل بچه‌ای که وقتی برق می‌رود هراسان شمع را تماشا می‌کند؛ نگاهت کردم.  
سوزاندیم.  
روحم را کشتی.  
اما شمع...  
هرگز!  
خودش را  
خاموش نمی‌کند.  
همان‌گونه...  
همان ‌طور زشتی که...  
تو.  
خود.  
کشی.  
کردی.


	5. 5

دکتر عینکی‌ست.  
طوری با دقت از پشت آن دو شیشه براندازم می‌کند؛  
گویا آن شیشه ها روحم را نشانش می‌دهند.  
لب‌هایش خیلی‌وقت است تکان می‌خورد.  
زمزمه‌هایی نامعلوم.  
صدایی نمی‌آید.  
جز بوقی ممتد.  
صدای قلبت.  
وقتی دیگر نمی‌تپید.  
چرا نمی‌شود نوشته‌های زندگی را خط زد؟


	6. 6

گاز می‌دهم... گاز می‌دهم.  
ترمز برایم تخیلی بیش نیست.  
یک رویاست...رویایی که هرگز وارد زندگی‌ام نمی‌شود. همان رویایی که هرگز واقعی نمی‌شود! اتفاق نمی‌افتد.  
مثل _ما_ یی که صدای _داد و فریاد_ می دهد.  
*تق* کسی به شیشه ی ماشین می‌کوبد.  
خوابم برده بود و چراغ خیلی وقت است سبز شده است...  
و تو خیلی وقت است که خونین... در چراغ قرمزِ گذرا محو شده‌ای.


	7. 7

باز هم کاغذهای زرد آشنای دفتر روانپزشک...  
نوشته های تکراری من... مثل چاقویی که پوست کاغذ را می خراشند و ردی خون بر جای بگذارند... روی دفتر کثیف جلوه می‌کنند.  
دختری آتشین بودی... باد که می‌وزید؛ موهایت مثل شراره های آتش در هوا می‌رقصید....   
و من به خنده ی تو لبخند می‌زدم...  
آخرین بار که دیدمت اما...  
آخرین باری که زنده دیدمت...  
گریه می‌کردی.


	8. 8

می‌خواندی برایم:  
شب آفریدی... شمع آفریدم...  
خاک آفریدی... جام آفریدم...  
یادت می‌‌آید؟ چقدر عشق اقبال لاهوری را داشتی؟  
سرت را به پای من تکیه می‌دادی... شعر می‌خواندی...  
من نوازشت می‌کردم. آتش گرمابخشم را نوازش می‌کردم...  
آتشم را... آتشی که سقوط کرد.  
شعر را خط می‌زنم.  
می‌نویسم:  
آتش سقوط کرد.  
آتش خودش می‌خواست سقوط کند.  
من آتش را دوست داشتم. دوست دارم.  
همین سه خط بچگانه برای دکتر عینکی بس است.  
آشفته ام. احتمالا بسیار آشفته تر از وقتی که بالای پل بودی... آماده برای پرت کردن خودت...


	9. 9

می‌شناختم تو را...  
تک تک اجزای صورتت... آن صورت ماه دل‌انگیزت...  
می‌شناختم تو را...  
آن لبخند جان افزایت...  
همان لبخندی که دائما بر لب داشتی...  
می‌شناختم تو را...  
دانه دانه آن تارهای موی افشانت را من می‌شناختم!  
و در آخر بگویم که می‌شناختم آن احساسات متنوع مخفی شده، پشت آن دو چشم سیاهت را.  
اما با اینکه می‌دانستی تنها آدمی هستی که در این روزگار غریب می‌شناسم...  
رفتی.  
با گریه.  
گفته بودم که گریه‌ات را نمی‌شناختم؟


	10. 10

تیک...تاک!  
تیک...تاک!  
باز هم همان اتاق خسته‌کننده!  
همان دکتر که کماکان لبخند بر لب دارد اما چشمانش از پشت عینک بی‌روح به نظر می‌رسند.  
به سوی من، اما به جایی غیر از من می‌نگرد؛  
شاید به فضای خالی روبرویم... یا دیوار سنگین پشتم...  
با لبخند سرش را تکان می‌دهد...  
منتظر است.  
می‌خواهد چیزی بگویم؟  
من اما با اخم نگاهش می‌کنم.  
نگاهش نگران می‌شود.  
دفتر نوشته هایم را به من می‌دهد.  
سرم را بالا می‌آورم و با نگاهی پرسش گرانه جواب را از چشم‌هایش می‌جویم...  
زمزمه می‌کند:  
متاسفم فکر نمی‌کنم بتوانم دیگر کمکی کنم.


	11. 11

با بلند ترین صدای ممکن آهنگ گوش می‌کنم.  
نمی‌شنومش.  
انقدر فرمان ماشین را سفت گرفته‌ام... بند بند انگشتم سفید شده است.  
عصبی به موهایم دست میکشم.  
مشت می‌کوبم.  
هزاران بار به فرمان ماشین مشت می‌کوبم.  
فریاد می‌کشم.  
بلند تر از آهنگ...  
نمی‌خواهم این‌بار هم صدایم در صدای بقیه گم شود.  
صدایم را مثل زمزمه می‌شنوم.  
فریادی خفه...  
فریادی که فقط نفسی عمیق بود.  
ماشین کوچکتر می‌شود.  
فرو می‌روم در صندلی...  
احساس خفگی می‌کنم.


	12. 12

دستشان را از روی بوق برنمی‌دارند این مردم لعنتی.  
دو یا سه تا قرص را بی آب فرو می‌دهم.  
چله‌ی زمستان است اما خیلی گرم است.  
نکند...  
نکند باز هم آتشت است که به تک تک سلول های بدنم رخنه کرده است؟  
به کف ماشین پا می‌کوبم.  
سرم را بالا نمی‌برم.  
نفس نفس می‌زنم.  
قطره ای..  
قطره‌ای خیس...  
قطره‌ای داغ...  
قطره‌ای احساس...  
از گونه‌ام به پایین می غلتد.  
شل می‌شوم.  
کرخت می‌شوم.  
و سرم را به فرمان تکیه می‌دهم.  
گریه می‌کنم.  
 _ما_ صدای فریاد می‌دادیم.  
من فریاد می‌زدم. تو گوش می‌دادی.  
پا می‌کوبیدی. جیغ می‌زدی و...  
...و ترکم می‌کردی؟


	13. 13

من خودخواهم.  
من تمام تو را می‌خواستم.  
تک‌تک تار های مویت را.  
تک تک لحظات خنده‌ات را.  
تک‌تک نفس‌هایی که می‌کشیدی.  
مگر نمی‌گفتی من مال تو هستم؟  
نبودی!  
رفتی!  
این...  
این میل من نبود!  
پل هوایی با آن پله های لعنتی‌اش.  
تو.  
تو.  
تو.  
پل هوایی.  
سقوط؟  
خودکشی؟  
من.  
و اما تو...


	14. 14

باور کن من آنجا نبودم.  
همان کسی که هُلت داد.  
آنی که راضیت کرد.  
من آن فریبکار نبودم!  
من نبودم!  
آن آدم پست فطرت من نبودم!  
بفهم؛ تو یک خط‌خورده‌ای.  
من و تو همگی خط‌خورده‌های زندگی هستیم.  
فقط..  
تو را با جوهر نمی‌شد پوشاند.  
خون لازم بود.  
مرگ لازم بود.  
عشق لازم بود؟


	15. 15

خط...  
...می‌زنم.


	16. 16

Idfc- black bear  
Mine- Bazzi  
What a heavenly way to die- Troye Sivan  
Animal- Troye Sivan  
Set fire to the rain- Adele  
Pray for me- The weekend  
Spaces- one direction  
I hate u I love u  
Fetish- Selena Gomez  
Stained- Selena Gomez


End file.
